A Cross Between Worlds
by NightOfDar
Summary: All hell breaks loss when Andromeda, a 17 year old girl, ends up on Skyloft! She's always dreamed of meeting Link but this was not what she had in mind. (Rated T for language)
1. Prologue

**Hello Dar here and this is my first fanfic, after reading so many I've decided to join in! I've enjoyed seeing so many LoZ fanfics and I hope you all enjoy mines. I love writing but I have confidence issues so if there are any problems I enjoy harsh criticism so hit me with your best shot. Let's see what happens to Andromeda as she joins her favorite hero in her favorite game.**

_**Prologue**: Are you ready to start this adventure?_

It was a normal day, I woke up to my mother yelling at my brother from the kitchen. "The camp said you're going to the Tandran Water Park today! The huge one with roller coasters, do you really want to miss that Jessy?" I jumped out of bed and headed the the kitchen.

He opened the cupboard behind the sink to get a pop-tart. One he threw it in the toaster he stopped to catch his breath. "I totally forgot about that." He said in between breaths.

I smiled, "You have the brain of a nine year old Jessy." He put his hand on his imaginary mustache and began stroking it, "Maybe, just maybe that's because I am nine? Ever thought of that Einstein?!"

I laughed, "You're too sarcastic for your age. Hurry up the bus is coming soon." He ate his pop-tart happily and caught the bus. I closed the door behind him and mom was still in the kitchen chopping something up.

"What's that for? It's 10 AM, what are you attempting to make?"

"Remember today is the day Logtech is revealing their new product and as the caterer I have to make the food."

"You're starting now Mom? Not very good at using your time management skills mom?"

She chuckled, "No I'm just starting the pastries. Everything else is done and is at the factory." I nodded and kissed her on the cheek before running off into my room.

My mother works hard for us and one day I will do the same for her. I jumped on my bed and turned on the TV. I'm so glad I saved up the last three years of allowance to get this TV, everything was in HD and it all felt real. I turned on my Wii and I was too lazy to move so I decided to play whatever was in it last.

Lucky for me it was one of ultime my favorite games.

The bright blue screen flashed before my eyes and I pressed A.

LEGEND OF ZELDA: SKWARD SWORD covered my TV screen. I smiled and pressed 'A' again but the game froze. I sighed and I decided that it would unfreeze eventually so I wouldn't have to move. (Yeah... I'm that lazy.) Fortunately for the game I needed the washroom so I got up to turn off the system.

I pressed the green button on the Wii and it went red immediately but the screen remained stuck. I shrugged it off and made my way to the washroom when I heard something squawk behind me. I turned around and there were waves coming out of the TV while the song *Catch A Wave* from the Beach Boys played in the background. "Catch a wave and you'll be surfing on top of the world!"

I slowly approached my TV again. As I got closer the waves grew bigger. "What the fuck is going on?" I touched one of the waves and I was blinded by a white light. I couldn't see still heard someone speak to me. "Are you ready to begin your journey?" I quickly nodded and the white light vanished and I was staring at myself in a bathroom.

"I probably got soap in my eyes!" I said aloud.

But then I noticed something different, this wasn't my bathroom. The glass door was now wood and so was everything else. The mirror frame, the cupboard, the toilet, and the floor and I was missing my shower. I looked back at myself, I looked completely normal. My jet black hair was still at my shoulders and my eyes were still hazel and my nose waa still small and cute and my mouth didn't have Vaseline on it anymore.

Good thing I was in a bathroom because I needed to fully utilize it. After a resourceful trip to the bathroom I opened it to see a boy outside jumping from left to right. This boy's face seembed familiar. .

"I'm sorry ma'am but I really need to go to the washroom." A huge blush spread across his face. His hair was neatly combed to the left and he was wearing a farmer's outfit. His ears stuck out of his head like a sore thumb but I nodded nervously and stepped out of his way. Just to get some reassurance I waited outside the bathroom.

In a few minutes he stepped out of the washroom with a happy smile on his face. I walked up in front of him and his blush returned. "H-H-H-Hello..." He stuttered nervously. "Hi!" I stuck out my hand, "I'm Andromeda but you can call me Andro or Meda, whichever one you want." He shook my hand and tried to step away but I followed him.

"What's your name?"

"F-F-F-Fledge..." He said with his head down. Fledge... I had heard that name before... I smiled again, "Fledge, where are we currently?" He tried to step away but failed again. "We're in the Knight Academy on Skyloft." I stopped and then started to laugh. "That's funny. Now what's your real name and who kidnapped me."

He looked confused.

"What are you talking about? We're on Skyloft! If you can't find your home then we'll have to look in the morning because it's dark out." I crossed my arms, "You're trying to get me to believe that I'm in a game." He stepped back and eyed me carefully. "Did you hit your head?" He asked me with a concerned voice.

I turned around and saw the big wooden doors behind me and I ran for it. Fledge ran after me yelling at me to stop. "It's dangerous to go alone!" I ignored him and pushed the doors wide enough to squeeze through and run out. I looked back and I read the sign above the wooden doors, "Knight Academy." I scoffed; it was going to take a lot more than just some fancy sign to convince me. Strange enough I felt as if I knew my way around the village. I decided that I'd walk to where I thought the jumping pier was.

"I'm in a game." I said aloud. I couldn't believe it but the jumping dock was right in front of me and it just... stopped. I could see only a cloud barrier. The whole place seemed similar, that's because it was, I'm in Skyward Sword, and I am on Skyloft. I frowned, what was I going to do now? How do I get home? Mom must be so angry.

It was dark outside and I should've headed back but before I could turn around something hit the back of my head. I could hear it screeching and I covered my ears but then I fell. I couldn't feel the ground under me and clouds rushed past me at an amazing speed. I screamed and shut my eyes but then I hit something soft. I felt feathers and they were fluffy and it must have been heaven. I felt someone pinch me and I sat up and when I opened my eyes the clouds were still flying by me, but this time I wasn't heading to my doom. That's when I came to the conclusion, "I must be on a Loftwing." I whispered. Luckiky the moon was shining brightly and I could make out the color of the bird, it was crimson.

He landed the bird in the graveyard and I silently got off the bird. I tried to tiptoe my way out but I was too slow. He grabbed the back of my head. "You know you shouldn't be out without your brother or father." I nodded and stood still as he patted a damp cloth on the back of my head. I winced at the sting. "You're lucky the Keese that flew into you didn't have grown claws." I nodded again. Once he was done I tried again to make a break for it but he turned me around.

"I haven't seen you around." He said observing me.

I let out a halfhearted laugh. "Surely you don't know everyone on Skyloft."

"Well I should, considering that I was raised by everyone here. We don't really see new faces around here unless you just joined us and no offence but you look a lot older than an infant." He stopped and laughed.

"You don't see me around because I don't live on this island. I live on one in the far north, you know by the Lumpy Pumpkin." I said backing away but he pushed his hand out. "Link." He said smiling. I shook his hand, "Andromeda. You could call me Andro or whatever you see fit. I'm not picky."

He nodded. "That's an odd name. What were you doing out so late?"

"Oh... I stayed here too late. I wanted to get supplies but I got sidetracked."

"Supplies? Are you going on a trip?"

I laughed, "Something like that. Why are you out so late?"

He scratched his head. "Tomorrow is the Wing Ceremony and I couldn't sleep. Lucky for you I decided to take a late night flight." I felt embarrassed, "Oh, yeah thanks for that." I looked back at the Loftwing and the helmet it had on. Boy they weren't joking when they said that they had bad night vision.

"It's really late now. I'll fly you to your island." He jumped back on his Loftwing and offered a hand. I thought of something fast. I didn't think he's supposed to know that I wasn't born in the sky.

"Actually, I hate flying at night. I really don't trust the helmets."

"Well how are you going to get home?"

"I'll wait it out. I'll probably just sleep in a bush or something."

"Sure if you want to get attacked again."

"I'll borrow a wooden sword."

"A ChuChu would eat right through it and plus you wouldn't be allowed a sword in the first place. I'll just ask Gaepora if there are any spare beds around. "

I muttered thanks and we started our walk towards the Knight Academy. Link looked exactly like he did in the game. His brown hair fell to his cheeks and his blue eyes popped out. He was a bit taller than me and he was built, he looked like the perfect model. We made it to the Knight Academy in one peace and Link entered Gaepora's room.

After a few minutes of waiting Link finally walked out. "He said he would like to see you." I got up and smiled. I stood I front of the door that said "Headmaster Gaepora" and walked in.

**I will hopefully update in the next few days! Hope you enjoyed the Prolouge! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, Dar here! ~ I haven't updated in a while which sucks 'cause I just started this. /StupidWork -.- **

**Well, I will update regularly now! **

_**Chapter 1: **Interrogation_

I stood near the door, "Hello, hi... My name is umm... Andromeda." I said making my way to the seat adjacent to his table. I smiled awkwardly, the smell of tree blossoms filled the room and the Headmaster just stared at me. I threw my arm behind my head and forced some laughter.

Three minutes passed by and not a word has been said between us and I'm hoping he'll stop within the next thirty seconds but of course he doesn't.

Fifteen minutes have passed by and at this point I'm thinking he's a little retarded. I waved my arm in front of his face but he didn't move. I'm not even sure he knows how to blink. Something strange started to happen, his eyes started to follow my hands. I smiled and he jumped up. I underestimated his height, he could easily squish me. He laughed and his arm almost hit me.

"Andromeda! You're not the nicest person but I see you in our books of fate."

I scoffed, "Not that nice? I'm the nicest person I know!"

He shook his head, "I could hear your thoughts and you aren't the sweetest person when you are stared at for eighteen minute straight. You see, I am what you call a Seekisht, I can read people auras. I can tell tour mood by looking at your aura color. I focus better when I get a clear look but, I couldn't read you until you started getting angry and I'm sorry, I just needed to know if you we're a threat to us all.

I smirked, "You can ask Link I think he clearly knows if I'm a threat or not." He patted me on the back and opened the door for Link. He cleared his voice, "Ahem, Link I have found something interesting about Andromeda." Link gave me a questionable look, I just shrugged. Then Headmaster Gaepora pointed at me dramatically, "She's an alien!"

I couldn't smile my way out of this one... Both Headmaster Gaepora and Link stared at me with curious eyes. I slowly put my hands up, "I-I-I can explain." I looked at the ground but then I felt something lightly tap my hands. When I looked up Headmaster was smiling, "Double High Five!" He said with a childish grin. I smirked and he motioned for me to get up.

He grabbed both Link's and my own hands and joined them together. He looked at us both and said, "You two are now together at the hip." Both Link and I nodded slowly. As we were both leaving Headmaster asked me to stay back and I agreed. He threw a key at me, "Upstairs, third one on the right." I smiled and thanked him but he waved my thanks away.

He stood up and put his hands on the desk. Once he looked up at me and started to speak."There's an ancient Hylian prophecy that states that: an all knowing being from another realm will cause the end of our hero. I have one last question, are you that person?"

I was caught off guard, so I just stared at him for a few minutes.

"Yes. I am, but I'm just trying to get home! I don't anything about some prophecy." At the end of my sentence his face changed from serious to shocked. I played with my thumbs and he suddenly swung his arms.

"If that is the case, we'll have to keep you in the dungeon." His words felt like a punch in my throat. I couldn't speak. He slowly reached for my hand and I pulled it back. "Come on! That's not fair, I just want to get home... Please don't put me in a dungeon." I pleaded with my fear ridden face.

He laughed and patted me on the back. "I didn't know you would continue the joke! You're quite the petal. The prophecy won't come true in my lifetime... I know it. Enjoy yourself now! You should go ask your parents if you're allowed to join my academy. I need some good recruits.

I nodded, "I'm sure they'll be alright with it... it's always been my dream to join the Knight Academy! What is the color this year for the knights?"

Gaepora scratched his head, "I'm thinking a nice rainbow, and I mean we haven't done that before! We've done red, blue, yellow, grey, black, indigo, neon purple and..."

I was shocked at the past colors, neon purple? How the hell did they manage that? I decided that it was my duty to fix this. "How about green?"

He smiled, "I haven't seen that color green in ages! Good idea Andromeda!"

"No problem! Anything to help."

"I'm glad to hear that, this year you'll help my daughter, Zelda, with the performance for the Wing Ceremony."

I smiled, "I'll be glad to meet her!"

"She's my charm... Never lie to her, she can tell and it's creepy. So try to stick to the truth please."

I nodded. "Well I might as well get to sleep now. I'm assuming I'll be up at dawn."

"Smart girl." I got up and shook his hand and made my way to the door. I thought I heard Gaepora say something so I turned around but he told me I was mistaken when I asked. Satisfied with his answer I left the room.

I looked to my left and Link was sleeping on the bench beside the door. So I nudged him. He jumped up and I smiled, "Time to go to sleep." He nodded sheepishly.

I walked him to his room and dropped him off.

"Upstairs, third one to the right. Here I go."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: _Introducing..._

"UP AND AT EM SWEATPEA!" I groaned and sat up.

"Mom?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"No, I'm not your mother but… it is time to get up." They said while rubbing my back. I opened my eyes to see Zelda standing in front of me. My mouth dropped, I was so shocked that this wasn't a dream and that I was back here. Zelda… from Legend of Zelda was right in front of me and I think it was too much to handle. I couldn't stop myself from crying, it was inevitable.

"Wah… I'm sorry did I wake you up too harshly..?" She said with a concerned look.

I laughed through the through my unnecessary tears, "No that's not it. I had a bad dream that's all." She smiled and wiped my tears away. "I'm Zelda! What's your name?"

"My name is Andromeda… what time is it?"

"8 am. Well… let's go downstairs and get some breakfast." She handed me a towel, tooth brush and a small cup filled with brown gel.

"What's in here?"

"Bark and Deku seeds! People don't know that crushed Deku nuts add a nice aftertaste."

I was still confused, "That's nice…. So what do I do with this?"

"Brush… your teeth with it?"

It did not look appetizing but I said nothing more and made my way to the washroom but Zelda grabbed my arm. "I forgot one more thing! Take this!" She handed me a violet dress with two roses at the bottom.

"What's this for?"

"The Wing Ceremony is in a few hours and we all need to look the part so I made you this dress."

"You _made_ this?"

"Yeah, I walked in the room earlier to see you and then I made this dress based on that."

"You made a dress based on my looks?"

"Kind of. I thought it would suit you."

"Thanks! I really like it. You're really thoughtful."

"It was no problem really! I'll tell the boys to leave you a bowl. We already ate but I thought you needed more sleep. You'll have to eat with the boys, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't! I'll see you later on today?"

"Yes! I'll see you at our Goddess Hylia's statue!" She smiled and exited the room.

I looked around the room and it looked empty, there was only the bed in the room. I shrugged and walked to the bathroom. I turned the knob but it wouldn't budge. I knocked on the door, "Hello? Is anyone in there?" I didn't hear a reply so I silently stood outside. After a few minutes of waiting someone nudged me.

"I haven't seen you before, I think I'd remember such a beautiful face."

I scoffed and turned around but I was forced to look up. "Woah you're tall."

Groose smiled, "That's not the only thing that's tall honey."

I scrunched up my face, "That's disgusting."

He threw his arm around me, "Are you waiting for the bathroom?"

I threw his arm off me. "Yes."

He kicked the handle and the door swung open. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Sometimes the door knob locks on its own."

I shivered and ran into the now open washroom.

I looked in the mirror and jumped, my hair was sticking out in all weird directions. "I can't believe he hit on me while I was looking like this. Ew."

I decided that it would be best if I brushed my teeth first. The bark and Deku nuts mix wasn't bad so then I headed to the shower.

I jumped out of the shower and picked up the dress.

It was a beautiful short silk sleeveless violet dress with two blue roses that connected at the bottom and I loved it. I slipped it on and I was stunned, it fit me perfectly and my hair didn't look bad with it on. It was a dress that described me. I couldn't wait to show it off. I opened the door and there were black flats facing the door.

I smiled, "Thanks Zelda." I whispered. I took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen.

I couldn't open the kitchen door because I realized that I looked too fancy to be eating breakfast. I just stood there… awkwardly of course. The door handle turned before I could move it and I stepped back.

Fledge opened the door and stopped when he saw me. A small blush crept over his face and I smiled.

"Hi Fledge! What's up? "He struggled to form a sentence and I linked arms with him. "Can you please show me where the kitchen is? I would be really thankful. He nodded and turned around. As soon as we stepped in the kitchen all eyes were on us. A girl about 13 walked up to us and handed me a bowl, I thanked her and unlinked arms with Fledge.

"Thank you Fledge, that was really thoughtful of you." He nodded and I sat at the only single table.

After a good friggen meal I went outside to go see Zelda but then I saw one of Groose's friends running around.

"Damn it, I forgot!" I ran towards Waterfall Cave in search of Link's special Loftwing. Good thing memory didn't serve me wrong and I found Link and Zelda speaking to each other on the diving pier.

"… But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see for myself." She paused before turning around. "Oh sorry, Link! We don't have time to talk! Let's get going… Andromeda! I didn't see you there, let's get going. It's time for the Wing Ceremony."

I nodded and I shared Zelda's Loftwing with her after she requested it. We landed near the pier to start the Wing Ceremony and we were greeted by Owlan and Gaepora.

Owlan greeted Link and Zelda and smiled at me. "I've never seen you before! I am Owlan and you are..?"

"That's Andromeda!" Link introduced me, I shook hands with Owlan and we all headed towards the statue of Hylia.

The ceremony started with three riders on their Loftwings flying with colored smoke trailing behind them as they flew and Owlan started to speak.

"Your attention, please. At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you could all make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition."

He started explaining the rules and to my surprise it had no third party directions. He didn't talk about pressing a or using a nunchuck, it all made sense. Groose and his lackeys were grumbling the whole time.

Link stood next to me, "Hey Andromeda. How was your sleep?"

"Good enough but shouldn't you be listening to Owlan?"

"Nah, we hear this every year, Owlan just says it as a formality. I personally think it's because Owlan likes to speak without being interrupted."

I chuckled, "I missed you this morning."

"Yeah well my bird kind of got stolen."

"Oh… I hate when that happens, must be an inconvenience."

"It's bothersome but I did get my Loftwing back."

"Congratulations."

"How did you know where to find us?"

"I didn't… ummm… it was pure luck."

"Uh huh… But you look amazing."

"Oh thanks... wait what?"

"Do any of you have questions?" Owlan asked.

Link smiled and walked towards the jumping pier.

"Good luck Link!" I yelled after him.

**Hai! How are you guys? I'm doing well. ^ (^_^) ^ Thanks for reading this new chapter! Sorry if it's not the most interesting but I did enjoy writing this. I don't have a Beta so there may be a lot of mistakes so I'm sorry! ;A; Thanks for reading and I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm glad I have some feedback it's really heartwarming :'D. I'd like to thank you for continuing to read this even though I have no sense of when to post things... ! Any who... I hope you enjoy this chpater, I'm trying to get better at putting detailed explanations in my writing. **

**Chapter 3**: _The Flying Kite_

The Wing Ceremony started and all the runners jumped off the pier. The yellow Loftwing sped off to the left as the race began. Link was in the lead with Groose trailing right behind him. Link managed to catch up to the yellow Loftwing. We all held our breaths as we watched Link attempt to grab the bird statue but he was hit with eggs by Groose and his goonies. The yellow Loftwing took a sharp right and sped up. Groose took the time to quickly follow after it as Cawlin and Strich blocked Link's way.

"Are they allowed to do this headmaster?" I asked but the headmaster shrugged.

"They lack intelligence and Link will find his way out."

That he did, he dived under Cawlin and Strich and followed Groose. It ended as quickly as it began. Link managed to get in front of Groose and grabbed the bird statue. Zelda cheered and ran off the pier to join Link.

Surprised, the Headmaster and I didn't comment on Zelda's lack of fear. She landed on Link's Loftwing and held him close. You could see the joy and happiness in her face. She genuinely seemed to love him.

I was never a person that agreed Link and Zelda should be in a relationship, I mean she holds the kingdom and Link saves it. He seemed to be an older brother and not a love interest to me. Skyward Sword changed my opinion. During the whole game you can see their feelings develop and become whole. I always thought that they got married and started building what turned out to be Hyrule.

I'm glad for them but it pains my heart to have to see what they'll be going through. Link landed near the statue and everyone congratulated him.

"The offering ceremony will begin immediately. We put forth the utmost congratulations to Link... Tonight we feast!"

They all started to leave and as I turned around Zelda grabbed my hand.

"Join us... Please?"

I smiled, "Of course!"

Zelda turned to face Link and with a smile on her face she asked Link for the bird statue to offer to the Goddess.

She placed the bird statue on the small mantle and pulled out the Goddess Harp. I was so excited, I have always wanted to hear the Ballad of the Goddess live. I held in my breath and Zelda smiled.

"Andromeda, would you like to sing?"

I was surprised, I didn't have a bad voice but I was honored. I nodded and stepped forward. As Zelda played the harp Link bent down on one knee and looked down.

_**"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess,**_

_**unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land.**_

_**Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...**_

_**and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear. "**_

The song slowly came to a stop and I felt blissful. There was just something about that song that always calmed me down.

Zelda held Link's hand as she continued the ceremony.

"Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk... In accordance with the old ways... I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you."

Then she reached behind her, untying the sailcloth from her shoulders. When Link rose up, she offered it to him. "The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I know pass onto you," she said sweetly.

She walked up to him slowly.

"You know what happens now don't you?" She said excitedly.

Link gulped, "Uh oh."

She turned him around, "You see the centre of that circle? Land on it. "

Before Link had time to react she pushed him off the cliff and he yelled. After he managed to magically land in the centre. Zelda and I made our way to him.

"Good job Link! Like a true warrior." Zelda said while slapping his back.

"Very fearless of you Link. I would've died." I confessed sadly.

He smiled, "It was... A new experience."

I chuckled, "I can imagine. I forgot to drop my congratulations... So a star for a job well done!"

From out of the corner of my eye I could see Zelda nervously twirling her thumbs.

Oh crap, this is when Zelda asks Link to go flying with her. She'll get whisked away... Should I say anything? Of course not... I have to let the bricks fall where they may. This starts the beginning of Hyrule... I think it has to happen. God damn it.

Zelda stepped forward, "Hey, since it's such a nice day out why don't we go out riding? You know in celebration."

I sighed, "You know what? I can't find my Loftwing. I should really go looking out for her... him... My bird. I don't want to keep you guys waiting so you just go on ahead."

I turned around and made my way to the bazaar. I felt sick to my stomach... What else am I supposed to do? I can't mess with the sequence of events here. I sat on a bench, outside the bazaar, and began Loftwing searching through the clouds.

It wasn't hard to spot Zelda and Link's Loftwings. They were slowly getting closer to each other. Then suddenly there was a huge burst of wind that pushed me off the bench. There was a huge black tornado spinning through the clouds and there was no stopping the bursts of wind.

I held on to the end of the bench to stop myself from being whisked away. There was a scream from the clouds and just like it appeared the tornado disappeared with a huge gust of wind. Links Loftwing managed to find him and bring him to the plaza. I ran to the Headmaster to find help.

We managed to get Link on to his bed and I told the Headmaster everything I saw. He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "So that's what happened, I still haven't gotten word from the Zelda search party."

"I'm telling you, I saw her get sucked inside it! I don't think she's dead. She should be fine with her Loftwing." I said reassuringly.

He nodded, "I need to give this to Link." He said holding the green uniform. I took the uniform from Gaepora, "Focus on finding Zelda. I'll give this to Link. I'll make sure he gets your point."

Gaepora nodded, "Thank you Andromeda. I'll bring you good news hopefully."

I cleared my throat, "Gaepora? Can I ask a favor?"

He smiled, "What do you need?"

"Do you have an extra uniform, mail, and sword that I could borrow?" I asked slowly.

Gaepora nodded and handed me a blue uniform, chain mail and he headed towards his cupboard. "I don't do this often but, I'm going to let you pick from the finest swords made on Skyloft." I nodded excitedly.

He opened the cupboard and there were five swords. Three swords were placed on a mantle while two swords hung from the right and left. I chose the one on the right, it had a plain black scabbard but the sword itself was beautiful. I could tell that this was a mercenary sword. The hilt had a beautiful black fabric covering it and it ended with a shinning gold handle. My favorite part was that the sword itself was silver with a black snake coiled around it, it was definitely a sword to be feared.

Gaepora smiled, "Thank you."

I returned his smile, "It should be me thanking you."

He put his hand on my shoulder, "This isn't something that'll be solved easily... will it?

I shook my head, "I'm not saying that I know what's happening, but if I did know I'd say that Zelda is destined for greatness."

He smiled sadly and exited the room. I followed shortly after and made my way to Link. I've dreaded the thought of to explaining this to Link, I was hoping that it wouldn't have to be me to do it.

I walked into Link's room at say beside him until he final woke up, he sat up quickly.

"You should sit still." I said concerned.

"I shouldn't be sitting at all. I need to find Zelda." He said frantically

"Link it's night time, we can't go out looking for her now it'll be dangerous."

"Well I can't just sit still."

"Link this isn't normal. That tornado was black. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He shook his head.

"You should get some rest. We leave at dawn."

"Leave for what?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Looking for Zelda… and here you go." I laid the clothes beside him. I put my hand on his head and looked him in the eye, "Don't be stupid, you need rest okay? Don't go chasing blue girls."

He looked surprised and I knew I had messed up.

"How did you know about the girls made of blue?"

I scoffed, "Listen to you. You sound crazy! Girls aren't made of blue... It's just a saying." I opened his door, "Get some sleep Link... Please."

I closed the door after exiting and knowing Link he wasn't going to listen me.

I decided that I was going to beat him to it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** _The Goddess Sword_

I know I shouldn't, but I felt hurt. I'd only known Zelda for a few hours but I felt like she didn't deserve it. I could've stopped it... I could've saved her all this pain. What would've happened then? I shook off the guilt and quickly headed off to the Goddess Statue.

I left my all the clothing Gaepora had given me on my bed, it would take a lot of time to put that all on and right now… I was running out of it. It took all my effort not to cry of exhaustion when I reached the Goddess Statue. I was not fit for running. I was dry heaving for ten minutes before my breath returned to me.

It took me three minutes to find the door because it turned out that I was looking at the wrong side of the wall… Whoops! I took a deep breath and walked inside the Goddess Statue. I was able to witness Link lifting the Goddess Sword in the air and the brief look of happiness on his face made me smile.

"Link... I've had my suspicions before but now..." I jumped at the sound of Gaepora's booming voice. For a big man he certainly knew how to keep quiet. He smiled as he stepped towards Link.

"You see, where we are currently standing in is the Chamber of the Sword. It was foretold that the youth of legend would one day appear here. This place has been kept a secret along with these words:

When the light of the Goddess Sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall revel himself in a place most sacred.

The youth will be guided by one born of blade and one who is youthful in likeliness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."

Fi nodded, "It appears as though critical sections of the passage have been lost over generations. For example, I am not the one who is the most knowledgeable in this room." She lifted her arm towards me and I walked out from the shadows. I smiled awkwardly and threw a wave in my unwanted hello.

Link's expression changed from solemn to shocked and I stared at the floor. Gaepora cleared his throat, "I understand that there is not much we know about what is going on, but we need to work together."

I smiled, "If you'll allow me to, I'd like to accompany you on this quest to save Zelda. She was good to the both of us."

To my surprise Link shook his head but Fi interrupted whatever he was thinking. "There is much to prepare and much to say." She looked down at Link and said, "The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the Goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below... ...And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."

I walked towards Fi, she looked like a fairy princess, and she was beautiful. I reached out to touch her but she turned towards Link.

"Master, there is a 96% chance that she is going to touch me."

I took a step back, "I didn't know you had issues with being touched, and I mean you're a sword after all."

She turned to me with an expressionless face, "I am only here to accompany Master Link on his journey. I am not here to be petted."

I raised my hands, "Fine, I'll back off but one day I will touch you."

Link put his hand on my shoulder, "That is a moderately creepy thing to say."

I shrugged and before I could say anything Gaepora spoke.

"Link, this is a huge burden to carry. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Link nodded, "I'll do anything to save Zelda, and you can count on me to save her."

Gaepora smiled sadly and hugged Link, "I cannot express my sadness at the events that have unfolded, but I trust you. Link… I raised you well. Thank you."

Before Link could respond Gaepora had turned around and left and Fi held a piece of stone in her hand, "Master this is the Emerald Tablet, and it will allow you to pierce the cloud barrier and land on the surface. Then you can begin your search for your beloved Zelda." She placed the tablet on the bottom left of the altar. "Now you must hit the crest with a Skyward Strike."

Link nodded and raised his sword and the small amount of moonlight wrapped around his sword. With a small unusual grunt he sliced downward, and the crest lit up.

"Master Link, it is done. Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet I placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the cloud barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. I have recognized you as my master, and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go."

Link smiled and Fi disappeared into his sword. We left the inside of the Goddess Statue and the door materialized behind us. I rubbed my hands, it was cold outside. Link turned to me and stared at me for a good 3 minutes. He took a deep breath before he finally spoke. "No." He said before quickly turning away from me.

I darted after him, "What do you mean, 'No.'?"

"It's clear isn't it? No means no. I was raised to be a knight, you weren't. I've already lost Zelda, I refuse to lose you too."

I slapped the back of his head, "That's stupid! I won't let you go down to the surface alone. Plus, I'm not weak, I can carry my own weight."

He turned around immediately after my sentence, and it frightened me. "What about the weight of all the people up here? What about the weight of this world? If it is as they say it is then this the start of something that might end the world. Are you prepared for that?"

I scoffed, "Are you?"

Surprisingly, he didn't respond and just turned around again. I grabbed his hand and forced him to turn around. "Link, you don't have to be ready. I understand it's a terrifying thought, but you don't have to be terrified alone. Throughout all this you'll need some support. Sure, I won't be the most useful but give me the chance to help you. Zelda was my friend too."

He just started at me angrily, "There will be no sleeping tonight, and we'll work on your swordsmanship until its light enough to leave."

I nodded happily, "That's not a problem, and I already have a sword."

We reached the Knight Academy and I made my way to my room. I closed the door behind me and I looked at the clothes lain on my bed. The chain mail was a lot heavier than I thought it would be but it would have to do. I put on my blue uniform and I looked into the mirror. I didn't look bad, my chest, stomach, legs, and hips looked ten times bigger than they actually were but I was fine with that. I put my sword on my shoulder and met up with Link outside of the Knight Academy.

As soon as he saw me Link bursted into laughter, "You're wearing it all wrong. You look like Groose when you wear it like that. C'mon we'll work at the back of the academy and I'll fix whatever you did." Link was wearing his green uniform and he looked better than any man in a suit. Embarrassed and confused I followed Link to the back of the Academy.

"Take off your shirt." He said casually.

I was taken by surprise, "Umm... No?"

He laughed, "You have your chain mail under your uniform right? Don't worry I can hold back."

I hesitated but I took off my shirt and I noticed that my chain mail was all tangled up. "Now you see you put your wrapping too high." He took off the cloth that held my chain mail in place. "Instead of putting it under your chest you should put it on your hips."  
He slowly fixed my wrapping and when he was done he stood up and smiled.

"There it looks 100x better now and you won't die from the mail stabbing you."

I was blushing, I knew it but luckily it was too dark outside to notice. He unsheathed his sword and I did the same. To my surprise my sword was really light. I was confident that I wouldn't be bad because when I played at home I would swing my remote like crazy. He grabbed a pumpkin and placed in front of me.

"Now imagine this is a ChuChu. Kill it."

I took a deep breath and swung down, I was caught off guard when my sword bounced back and I fell to the floor. Link shook his head and helped me up.

"You're holding your sword all wrong." He picked up my sword. "Don't think of it as a sword, think of it as an extension of yourself." He placed the sword in my right hand and wrapped my fingers around the hilt. "Remember that sword has amazing strength on its own, you just need to redirect that strength." He wrapped his fingers around mine and helped me cut the pumpkin.

I smiled, "Okay. I think I understand." It was just like writing and I learned how to use my sword rather quirkily. We spent the next 5-6 hours practicing with our swords. Link looked at the sky, "Okay we'll leave soon so you should go get something to eat. I'm going to the bazaar to get some supplies." I nodded.

"Don't think about leaving me, I'll just follow you."

He smiled, "Never thought of it."

I waited until Link was out of sight to drop to the ground. "I'm so tired." I confessed aloud.

**^(OuO)~ Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm planning on longer chapters to come so enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** _Surface Tension_

Well there was no use in me whining about my situation so I decided to get food as Link suggested. I walked into the kitchen and it wasn't as empty as I thought it would be. Females were chatting everywhere and a sweet looking twelve year old girl handed me a tray with a bowl of soup and some graham crackers.

I couldn't find a single table that was available so I sat next to three girls. The three girls that occupied the table quieted down when I sat down. The hor pink haired one scoffed, "Are you so hungry that you can't wait for the guys to eat?"

"Excuse me? I'm not a guy."

The brunette and blonde laughed, "You could've fooled me."

I shrugged off their comments and proceeded to eat. I finished my soup and put the graham crackers inside my pocket. The brunette stood up when I did, "You're not allowed to take food outside."I turned around and handed my tray to the nice twelve year old (who was conveniently right behind me) and thanked her. She put some more crackers in my pocket, "They're not the nicest. Sorry." I smiled and exited.

I met up with Link shortly after getting my food and asked him what he got from the Bazaar.

"Oh you know just some potions."

"That sure does look heavy."

"Nah, I sprinkle some fairy dust over my gear, makes it a lot lighter."

"That makes sense!"I exclaimed a little too excitedly.

Link shrugged off my comment and walked towards his Loftwing. I followed him and he passed me a backpack. "This is your backpack, you can keep your supplies in there and I'll keep the potions and money." I nodded and opened my backpack, it had two spare uniforms, a dress, and a toothbrush.

"So... Where's your Loftwing?"

"My what?" I answered halfheartedly as I searched through my bag for anything else. When I finished looking through my bag Link was in the air. I yelled at him to land and he when he did I boarded his Loftwing.

"Why don't you get on your Loftwing?" He asked softly.

"She goes on breaks for weeks at a time so I don't know when she'll be back." I said proudly, I'm happy I thought of an excuse as to why I don't have my own Loftwing. Link didn't think twice about my dumbass excuse and took flight.

After a few minutes of flying Link stopped his Loftwing and I asked him why.

"You don't see the Emerald beam coming from the ground under us?"

"No! I just see the cloud barrier."

"We'll you're going to have to trust me on this one."

"That's not a problem I already trust you Link."

He smiled, "That's good considering that we're going to have to dive in head first down there."

I stuck out my hand, "Okay, where's my parachute?"

Link scratched his head, "That would've been a good idea if I thought of it earlier." He smiled mischievously before he quickly grabbed my hand. I grabbed onto him for my dear life. I could hear the sound of the air passing by me and closed my eyes even tighter than they were before. I was praying the sailcloth would support both of us and just like it started, it ended. We landed with both of our feet on the floor. I threw up in the nearest bush; it was a good idea to keep my eyes closed during all that.

Link rushed over to me, "Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I just didn't want you to back out."

"You could've just asked me. I was prepared to jump but not like that... That was scary. It was like I said before, I trust you." I smiled as I got up.

Fi jumped out of the Goddess Sword. "Master Link, we have arrived. We have landed in the Sealed Grounds, I recommend you approach with great caution." Without another word she disappeared back to her home. I smiled at Link, "We should get going. It might get dark soon."

I walked ahead of Link but I was thrown to the side by a horizontal Deku Baba. I rolled out of its way as it snapped at me and Link killed it quickly. "You should stay next to me." I nodded and allowed Link to help me up. We stood on the top of the Sealed Grounds and I was taken aback by its beauty. There was beautiful lush grass and little animals running about. The winds breeze felt amazing as the sun bared down on us. Everything looked so tranquil, but at the centre of the huge spiral there seemed to be black shadows surrounding a stone, I knew it had to be the Sealing Spike. After a few minutes of basking in the Sealed Grounds beauty I asked Link if he wanted to go anywhere but he just stopped and grabbed his head.

I walked in front of him and held his shoulders, "Link are you alright?" Suddenly Link unsheathed his sword and then screamed liked he was being attacked. I quickly hugged him to stop him from moving with the sword. "Link stop fooling around! You look ridiculous!" Without warning Link dropped to the ground and started quivering. I pulled the Goddess Sword out of the scabbard and called Fi out.

"What do I do?!" I asked frantically as I held a shaking Link in my hands.

"There's nothing you can do. He is currently seeing what the future may hold if this isn't settled." Her robotic voice sounded cold and uninterested.

"I need a blanket, get me one from my backpack."

"You're not Mas-"

I looked up at her sadly, "Please, if there is nothing we can do to help then the least we could do is try to make him a little bit more comfortable."

She threw the blanket at me before going back into the sword.

Half an hour later Link opened his eyes and I handed him the canteen. He smiled and graciously accepted the water and we sat in silence for ten minutes. Link stood up and started to pack away the blanket.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said as I took the blanket. "There's still plenty of sunlight left, we have a few hours to kill." Link shook his head, "We have to find Zelda."

"But you're health…"

"I'm fine. Our main goal is to find Zelda, there's nothing that will stop me." I could see the determination and strength in his eyes and I handed him the blanket.

"I'm going to let it slide, just this once." In a few minutes we were ready to go and I couldn't help but worry about Link. I knew that he saw the imprisoned for the first time but it seemed different from when I had played. The worst part was that I couldn't even ask him about what he saw, I'm sure he'd shrug it off and say, 'Nothing.' This can turn into a big problem.

Soon enough we found ourselves at the Sealed Temple. Link opened the door with a small grunt, and we entered. I was captured by the beauty of the Sealed Temple. The columns that held the Sealed Grounds were covered in Hylian Hieroglyphics and I smiled.

"Hey Link you've got to see this." I turned around but he wasn't there. He was standing right under the ray of sunlight with the old woman with the time braid. I decided that it would be best if I met her now.

I walked towards Link and Impa jumped up. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at me.

"Link, do you want to save Zelda?"

"Yes." He said confused.

"Well you can start by slaying **_her_**."

**~Oh mah gawd, draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaama! Thanks for dealing with this chpater _-_. For some reason it was extremely hard to write. Schools starting tomorrow. D: Sucks. Thanks again for reading this chapter! Will update soon! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**_ Total Drama Surface_

I raised my hands, "Woah woah woah! What the hell woman? You didn't have a problem with me when I was over there; I don't know why you're getting so emotional now."

"Andromeda, you probably don't want to piss off the woman who has a sword pointed towards you."

"No. I'm freaking out, I deserve to be erratic." I said waving my arms dramatically.

"That's going to get you stabbed."

"I agree." Imps said walking towards me but Link stepped in between us.

"I'm sorry but I can't have you harm her. You're going to have to kill me first."

She tapped her foot quickly against the floor, "Well well well... We can't have that. Fine, I'll be generous and let her go... For a trade."

I crossed my arms, "Fine weird braid, what do you want?"

Link turned around with a smile on his face and the old lady walked towards me. "I want your sword. Give it to me."

"I'll have nothing to defend myself with! That's not fair." I said clutching my sword.

She raised her frail weak arms and smiled, "I'll give you Xavier here, he's a loyal and charming sword." Her sword had a gold scabbard with black stone embedded in the centre. Link's smile was slowly fading and I reluctantly gave her my precious sword.

"Thank you child, you must trust your instinct sometimes."

"You threatened to kill me."

"It doesn't help to listen to logic too." She said smiling.

I scoffed. "You just wanted my sword."

She nodded and walked back to her seat and sat down. She cleared her throat and frowned, "The gears of fate have begun to turn."

The atmosphere thickened quickly. "You are concerned for the spirit maiden and seek her whereabouts, yes?" Link nodded confidently, and Impa continued, "This is no simple task, the mission will send you to the sea and back. The fate of this land will rest on your shoulders. Yet all is not as it should be. The spirit maiden was not meant to reach this land in the manner that she did. I feel an evil power working in the shadows. It moves to warp the destiny of which you two are a part." She glared at me as she finished her speech and I chose to selectively ignore her.

Link raised his eyebrow, "What must I do?"

Impa put her index finger on her lips, "You must focus on moving forward. The girl has her own purpose she must pursue, and so do you. She set out for Faron Woods to discover that destiny for herself, and you must follow. Now go! Sear for the spirit maiden, the one you call Zelda. Before you do, I wish you best on your journey, Link."

Link smiled and walked towards the door but before I could follow him Impa grabbed my hand, "You've seen this before haven't you? You know how his ends, the bond between the two of them is inseparable. You can't find a way into his heart." I scoffed, "I don't know who you think I am but I'm here to help."

She let go of my hand, "If you want to help you'd let yourself be killed by one of the Bokoblins outside." I had to hold myself back from hitting her, I turned and headed after Link.

Link was already outside killing the Bokoblins that were going to attack Gorko. I watched as Gorko explained the statue to Link as repayment and the confusion spread across Links face. I laughed as Link walked towards me.

"Did you see him? He's huge! He could've of squished me, I had to decline a few hugs." I laughed, "Everything is not what it seems."

Link stopped laughing and turned towards me. "That's true... Andromeda can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"You're definitely from The Sky, right?" Link said stepping closer.

I took a step back, "Link where is this coming from?"

Link shrugged, "I'm just making sure you're willing to go through all this for Zelda."

My foot hit the side of the stairs and I lost balance, landing my butt on the last step. "Link, this is weird, so if you can please stop interrogating me I'd feel better."

Link bent his knees so he could look me in the eyes, "Andromeda, are you from The Sky?"

I was feeling nervous, what the hell was he doing? Where's this random doubt coming from? I froze and Link was getting a little too close to me. I couldn't possibly tell him I'm from somewhere that plays his life as a game. He might kill me, he might actually kill me, and he certainly looks like he might. This is not how I wanted to go, I imaged a more meaningful death, something ending with a shrine. Link was growing impatient and I was running out of ideas.

"Please don't kill me." I begged with a sorry look on my face. Link didn't like the answer and unsheathed his sword, "Gods! Why would I kill you…? Have you done anything to deserve death?"

"I- I don't know! I've had two swords pointed at me in the last half an hour, if I had known this would happened I never would have come. I can understand the old lady but you?"

Link sighed, "Can I trust you?"

I pushed the Skyward Sword from my face and stood up, "If you couldn't you would have died a long time ago."

"I don't like that answer."

"I don't like your sword pointed at me."

Link sheathed his sword and stuck out his hand, "Shake on your life."

I happily shook his hand, "For the record that wasn't intimidating at all."

Link smiled, "It so totally was, you were going to soil yourself."

"HAHA YOU WISH." I laughed nudging him.

Link scratched his head looking around, "Where are we heading again?"

Fi popped out of the sword, "Master, we are heading south, to Faron Woods."

Link nodded, "South it is."

**I really had trouble writing this chapter, it was a bit of a hurdle and now that well written... sorry! But thank you all so much for the reviews the really help me want to continue the story! Thanks for reading and see you soon!**


End file.
